


please forgive me

by dexd_poets



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scott-Centric, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexd_poets/pseuds/dexd_poets
Summary: basically just scott and stiles being crybabies 🤷♀️
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	please forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> heads up, i wrote this awhile ago so it may have typos- i'll try to fix any that i see. this is also my first time posting anything on here.
> 
> don't be afraid to give criticism!

scott's breath came in labored pants, head tilted back and eyes screwed shut in pain. thoughts ran through his mind but the pain washed them away. 

blood stained his shirt, flowing from the large, gaping wound in his chest. the metallic scent has him coughing, sputtering as the same rich liquid fell from his lips, coating his shaking hands.

he swallowed hard, but the lump in his throat bobbed, staying. melissa began to speak but her worried words fell on deaf ears.

liam had tried to kill him.

theo had killed him.

it was his fault. he shouldn't have trusted the beta -- oh god he shouldn't have trusted him.

"i shouldn't have trusted him, i shouldn't have trusted him-," blood splattered on the floor as he coughed.

"scott," his eyes lifted to see mason standing in front of him with his hand out, "are you okay?"

scott ignored his hand and stood himself, "at least i'm not dead, right?" his attempt to lighten the mood was weak.

if only..

if only he had listened to stiles..

his eyes widened, "mom, where's stiles?" he turned towards her, eyes blazing red.

melissa frowned. scott would worry about everyone else but himself. "he's at the hospital. his father was.. we don't know yet but he's not doing good," she told him.

he wipes at his mouth, hands still shaking. 

goddammit why wouldn't they stop shaking? 

"i-i gotta.. get to stiles.. tell him he was right and that i should've listened to him a-and that," his breath hitches and he coughs again, throat burning. he turns to melissa again and she only frowns at his pleading eyes.

"scott, you aren't healing."

he ignores the words, "i'll heal mom, i always do." he utters before he's dashing out of the library.

_______________☹︎________________

scott arrives at the hospital with red eyes and a blood soaked shirt. he feels lightheaded and he's not healing. i'll heal, he tells himself.

he rushes through the hospital, following the scent of worry and panic and stiles. his chest is heaving by the time he finds him.

"sti-!"

"scott!" stiles beat him to it, but his voice isn't shrill with worry. it's dark with anger.

anger? why was he angry? was he angry with scott? what did he do? 

oh god what did i do? oh god oh god oh-

stiles is rushing forward and he lunges for scott, "where were you? my dad was almost killed because you were off who know's where!" 

scott cries out as hot pain blossoms across his chest, "i.. what? i was.. i- li-.." his voice dies down because he doesn't want stiles to know about liam, to worry about him. there was nothing to worry about anyways.

stiles hesitates but anger clouds he judgment and he shoves scott once more before standing.

the alpha tries to stand but he staggers and collapses because it just hurts

it hurts so fucking much

he groans in agony, shaking hands reaching up to gingerly touch his chest. when he pulls away his fingers are soaked in blood.

his breaths are shallow and stuttered, head lolling to the side. 

stiles watches him with wide eyes and he wants to reach out and pull him close; touch him and comfort him because it was okay he was okay

"st-stiles i-" he faints, body going limp.

_______________☹︎________________

scott awakes with a sharp inhale, jolting up with wide, glowing eyes. his heartbeat is loud in his ears, but stiles' is louder. the boy is sat beside the bed, hands gripping the sheets.  


evening out his breathing, scott coughs weakly, settling back down because he's tired. his nose twitches as he takes in the dizzying smell of panic that is coming off of stiles' in waves even as he sleeps.  


scott reaches out with a trembling hand and laces it with stiles', a breath leaving him and he practically melts, a clam coming over him. he falls unconscious for the second time.

_______________☹︎________________

when he awakes, there is so much noise that he whines. it's a small and weak sound, but it causes stiles' to stir, his head lifting up immediately. his eyes are wide and bloodshot and scott just wants to tell him that everything is all right.  
what comes out is a garbled noise, similar to the whine that had flew from his lips moments before.  


now that he is somewhat fully awake, scott realizes that there is a growing pain in his chest each time he breaths and a pained sound comes from the back of his throat.  


stiles sits up, shock still written all over his face. he moves to touch scott's hand, but he falls back, face falling. "scott," he pushes out, voice sounding choked. he doesn't continue, as if the name speaks for itself. his hands are shaking, clasped tight in his lap. he stares down at the iv in scott's arm, eyes alarmingly filling with tears.  


he shakes his head when scott's hand twitches, moving slightly closer to his figure. the tears fall, "i'm so sorry.." he sputters, eyes screwing around the tears.  


scott watches with heavy eyes, lips pursed. he wants to tell stiles that it's fine, he's fine. everything will work out and we'll be fine. i'm fine and it's not your fault. it was never your fault. always mine. everything is my fault. 

a hiccup passes his lips and he's surprised. tears are blurring his vision and another hiccup escapes him. his mouth opens to apologize when stiles stares at him, but all that came out was a strangled sound; much too similar to a sob for his liking. he tries again and manages a blubbered, "sorry". 

stiles is shushing him when he tries for the third time, leaning in close and taking his hands in his. he whispers something to scott but he doesn't remember what it was the next time he woke up. all he knows that it was coated with such warmth and sincerity that he had calmed immediately.

________

when he awakes next time, the first thing he notices is that the pain is gone. he's pretty sure he's healed because when he presses a hand to his chest, his fingers aren't coated in blood like last time. 

he looked up at the sound of the door opening, scolding himself internally for not hearing the heartbeats earlier. his lips are pursed, and he chews on the bottom one nervously. he probably picked the habit up from stiles; that boy had always been a jittery mess. he smiles despite himself. 

"scott?" 

the voice has his head reeling, eyes snapping up to meet the sly and pale green gaze that he remembers. he stares because he's scared that if he blinks, the figure will disappear like last time. last time.

he remembers everything. he remembers how stiles hadn't looked at him for three weeks, how he didn't touch him, remembers how lydia had barely spoken a word to them, how she always looked sad. how issac and chris left. (he sometimes wishes he would've went with them but he couldn't leave the pack, couldn't leave what was left of the pack at least.) 

his eyes narrow around the tears that are filling them, hands clenching into the sheets of the hospital bed. "isaac?" his voice his quiet and broken. his head is shaking and isaac looks down, shame creeping into his excited scent. 

the beta moves over at the sound of a whimper, the sound of scott suppressing his cries. he hugs him, pulling him close. he growls sweet nothings to the alpha. his alpha. their alpha. his voice is sharp and quick, similar to stiles'.

the two had always been quick to banter over literally nothing, but scott enjoyed it time to time. how quick their words would fly out of their mouths. stiles would look offended after it ended. he misses that. misses when issac would come over to watch movies or play video games. he always said it was because scott had good snacks, but he knew it was because he was remembering. remembering his dad. it wouldn't take him long to burst though, and the night always ended with isaac curled against him, hugging him close. 

scott had never minded. he was actually a huge cuddler.

sniffing, he pulls away, wiping his tear streaked cheeks. he's silent for a few minutes before he looks away, "i thought you were in france.." 

isaac nods even though scott can't see him. "yeah, i was. but then i heard that you were in the hospital and i got scared. you're still my alpha, you know?" he grins, eyes flashing a deep gold, radiating warmth. so much so that scott can feel is on the side of his face.

he glances at the beta before smiling softly, "i'm fine, isaac," he freezes because the reality of everything presses down on him. he leaves isaac no time to react when he hugs him, arms right, "don't ever do that again. i mean it." he growls, taking in the familiar scent before pulling away.

isaac chuckles wetly, "i won't. i think i'm going to stay here, with chris." scott smiles brightly and isaac smiles just as bright.

stiles walks in after a few minutes looking uncomfortable. he fidgets restlessly under isaac's gaze, wiping weakly at his nose. he clears his throat after a moment, "uhm, hi isaac." he waves awkwardly, giving a sheepish smile.

isaac growls and scott laughs which makes both boys soften up. "hey," isaac grunts, glancing him over before sitting back. stiles eases up, shoulders falling with an audible sigh of relief. he hurries over to the other side of scott, keeping his distance cause he doesn't want to hurt him anymore. 

he stares down at his hands, which are yet again clasped tightly in his lap. it doesn't help the obvious tremble of them though. he's biting on his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth. 

isaac gives him a concerned and questioning look. stiles is never this quiet, even when he has to be. "uh, stiles?" 

the boy in question freezes, going rigid before he looks up, heart beating erratically. "yeah?" isaac is probably going to kill him now because he hurt scott but it's fine because he deserves it. he killed allison and now he almost killed scott. his lower lip trembles at the thought and he chokes on a quiet sob.

scott's eyebrows furrow in concern, lips pulling down in a frown. "stiles, buddy.. what's wrong?" he asks, patting the spot beside him.

stiles shakes his head, "scott, i almost killed you and you're still worried about me? me? worry about your goddamn self sometimes! i mean you almost fucking died scott! no actually you did die you fucking died and i wasn't even there i couldn't even say goodbye-" he chokes out

scott tenses, lips pursing. he sniffs, "well, i-i'm okay now.. so don't worry about me, okay? i'm okay. not dead..," he tries but it only makes stiles cry harder, "hey, hey stiles, come here bud, come on," he opens his arms and stiles barely hesitates to lurch himself into them. 

he clings onto scott, hands gripping at his shirt and his head buried in his chest. he shudders as scott runs his hand through his hair, rubbing his scalp. isaac sighs before crawling into the bed as well, snuggling into scott's side. his hand runs up and down stiles' back soothingly. 

stiles stirs, "i'm not a dog, isaac," he mutters dryly. isaac grins with a snort,

"payback," 

scott laughs. one of his bright and cheery laughs. "it's only fair, stiles. for all of the dog jokes we had to go through." he says in a matter of fact tone, eyes gleaming. stiles just grumbles, holding onto scott tighter. isaac laughs, nodding his agreement. all three of them are asleep in a matter of minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comment if you want!


End file.
